The present invention relates to a content receiving apparatus and a content receiving method for receiving content distributed via broadcast waves, a network, etc., and, particularly, relates to a content receiving apparatus and a content receiving method with which a specific user receives chargeable content distributed in an encrypted form, such as movies and music.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a content receiving apparatus and a content receiving method for receiving encrypted content which is distributed by a content producer/provider of movies and music through an intermediary, such as a broadcaster and an Internet service provider, and, particularly, relates to a content receiving apparatus and a content receiving method for receiving content in a form in which billing for content use and security can be controlled by the content producer/provider itself.
With the recent innovation of information technology, various media, such as movies and music, have been handled as digitized content on an information device such as a computer. Furthermore, with the advances in information communication technology, this content can be distributed by using a broadcast using satellite or terrestrial waves or by using a wide-area network such as the Internet.
Distribution of video content and music content has already been performed in some places. By using content distribution technology, conventional commodity distribution channels and physical media can be ignored. It is also possible for a consumer at a remote location to easily obtain desired video and music software. Furthermore, from the standpoint of the content producer/provider, since high profits are made from quick and efficient content sales, content production enthusiasm increases, and this leads to the development of the entire industry.
For example, in a server-type/storage-type broadcasting system on a precondition that a television receiver contains a large-capacity hard disk device, profits can be surely realized by distributing content, such as movies, which is encrypted by a broadcasting station and other content distributors, and by billing a content purchaser when a key for decrypting encryption is distributed to a content purchaser, that is, a viewer.
Such a content receiving method is also called a “CAS (Conditional Access System)”. FIG. 14 shows the overall construction of a CAS-based content distribution system.
The content distribution system shown in FIG. 14 is constituted of three parties: a content provider which produces or provides content for distribution, such as video and music; a content distributor for distributing to users content provided by the content provider via broadcast waves and a network; and consumers who receive content, that is, ordinary users.
The content distributor is constituted of, for example, a broadcaster using a broadcasting satellite such as a BS (Broadcasting Satellite) or a CS (Communication Satellite), a broadcaster using terrestrial waves, and an Internet service provider which manages connection services to the Internet and services for providing various information content on the Internet.
Ordinary users have a content receiver installed, for example, in one's own household for receiving the distributed content. The content receiver for receiving content via broadcast waves may be, for example, a television receiver such as an STB (Set Top Box). Furthermore, the content receiver for receiving content via the Internet may be, for example, an ordinary computer system such as a personal computer (PC). It is preferable that the content receiver have a built-in hard disk device and be a storage-type broadcast-compatible receiver capable of storing large amounts of video and music contents over a long period of time.
In order for the content receiver to receive content via broadcast waves, the content receiver must include a CAS (Conditional Access System) card corresponding to each broadcaster. Furthermore, in order to receive content via the Internet, it is necessary to obtain a user account (user entitlement) in advance from a predetermined Internet service provider and is necessary to connect to the Internet via a nearby access point when content is purchased.
In order for the broadcaster to collect costs required for content distribution and profits, for example, the time in which a CAS card (or a receiver in which CAS is contained) is purchased may be used. Furthermore, in order to collect costs required for content distribution and profits, for example, money corresponding to a content use fee may be added to the subscription which is paid monthly. However, the billing method by a CAS system and a user account aims to control billing for individual consumers, that is, content users, by a content distributor, and is not under the control of a content provider. In other words, the content provider cannot secure an individual profit even if the CAS of the content distributor itself is used.
In order for the content provider to collect a content use fee from ordinary users, the content provider itself may devise a content providing method (hereinafter referred to as an “RMP (Rights Management & Protection)” for content billing, security, and copyright protection. The RMP, more specifically, includes indispensable items for purchasing content and using content, such as an encryption method, a key distribution method, a content encryption/decryption method, a billing information and keys transmission method, recording medium control information, a mutual authentication method, APS (Analog Protection System: macrovision, CGMS (Copy Generation Management System), etc.), and viewing limitation information. On the side of content users/consumers, by being provided with a content receiver in which an RMP module corresponding to a content provider is mounted, distributed content in which the content provider is a supply source is purchased successfully, and can be used, that is, viewed. Furthermore, collective management of billing information may be entrusted to a settlement organization, such as a management center, other than a content provider.
However, for the RMP method regarding content billing, security, and copyright protection, generally, the current situation is that the RMP method is devised individually for each content distribution system provided by each content provider. In an environment in which a plurality of methods coexist, things fall into a state in which, even with the same music content distribution or movie content distribution, if the content distribution system differs, the content cannot be decrypted on the same content receiver, that is, the content cannot be used.
For example, if a content user tries to purchase content from a plurality of content providers, that is, distribution systems, hardware or software of a content receiver must be provided for each distribution system, causing inconvenience for users or necessitating extra expenses. Furthermore, if restrained purchasing of users occurs as a natural consequence of the content purchasing method being troublesome, the profits of the content providing/distribution business become stagnated, and the entire business will cool down.